Boston PD High
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: The gang is in highschool and have to deal with highschool problems. But Jane and Maura have worse problems: they are at an ALL GIRL'S SCHOOL! I'm not sure how long this will be so be patient with me.


**Boston PD High School**

**Jane Rizzoli: age 17; single, and unsure of herself**

**Maura Isles: age 18; single and bisexual**

**Vince Korsak: age 20; in a relationship and straight**

**Jane Rizzoli slung an arm out from under her sheets, swearing under her breath. It was 6:15 am and her alarm wouldn't shut up. She hit the screaming device many times and then threw it across the room. **

"**Janie, Vince and Maura are here waiting for you to get up!" Angela Rizzoli shouted at the sleepy Jane. Jane groaned, not only was she tired but she HATED when her mom called her 'Janie'. Yet she liked it when Maura called her that.**

"**Be right out Ma!" Jane shouted back at her loud mother. Right when Jane was about to get up her door opened a bit, then some more, but Jane didn't see the figure standing in the doorway.**

"**Ma, I said I would be…" Jane started as she turned around but stopped suddenly to see her best friend leaning on the doorframe.**

"**Oh, hey Maur," Jane then said with a light embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks. Maura entered the room swiftly and then closed the door behind her, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light of Jane's lamp.**

"**Morning Jane," she cheerily greeted. **

"**Are you seriously leaving like that?" Maura gestured to Jane's attire at the moment then realized her mistake. Maura told Jane to stay in the bed as she went to rummage in her closet for something for Jane to wear.**

"**Maur, I am 17 I can dress myself," Jane protested.**

"**But I'm going to help you," Maura contested with a raise of her trimmed brows.**

"**Fine. Go ahead," Jane forfeited this argument because she knew that she would lose that battle with the stubborn Maura Isles. Maura then emerged for the closet with some clothing articles. **

"**Get dressed; I'll be in the kitchen." Maura then exited the room, leaving Jane to get her clothes on. Jane looked at the clothes that Maura chose and saw that it was a dark blazer with a white undershirt and dark jeans. She smiled to herself and then got the clothes on.**

**When Jane entered the kitchen, Maura rushed to her and gave her a tight hug. **

"**I picked a good outfit that fits you," Maura said happily. Jane pushed Maura off of her and playfully hit her shoulder. Maura feigned hurt and rubbed the said shoulder. **

"**Did I hurt the fashonista? Come here then," Jane offered. Maura then walked slowly over to her and Jane gave the "hurt" girl a hug. Angela cleared her throat and both girls looked up. Mrs. Rizzoli quickly dismissed her thought with a wave of her hand.**

"**Never mind. You girls just have fun at school, okay? Vince drive these girls safely and you be safe as well," Angela told the gang of friends.**

"**Yes ma'am Mrs. Rizzoli. I will take good care of these girls," Vince promised with a 1000 watt smile. Jane waved good-bye to her mother and left the house hand-in-hand with Maura.**

"**Do you suspect anything is going on with them Vince?" Jane's mother asked Vince concerned.**

"**No Angela, I don't. They are just best friends, nothing else." **

**(MEANWHILE OUTSIDE!)**

**Jane pulled Maura close and had their noses touching.**

"**You are my best friend Jane Rizzoli," Maura stated fondly.**

"**As are you Maura, as are you," Jane replied. Just then Vince exited the house and cleared his throat as Jane's mom did earlier.**

"**Let's roll girls, we don't want to be late to school now, eh?" jested the older friend. Maura lowered her head and blushed a light pink that suited her in Jane's opinion. Jane grasped Maura's hand again and pulled her to the Corvette gently.**

*****Maura POV*

**Oh god, why must Jane tempt me?**

"**Maura, c'mon let's go," pleaded the dark-haired beauty while dragging me to the yellow convertible Corvette by my hand. My heart was beating so fast I thought I would explode, although that isn't impossible. When we reached the car I pulled the front seat forward and sat in the back. Jane sat next to me and pulled the seat back into place. There wasn't a lot of room in the back so Jane was trying not to touch me too much but her leg was barely touching my own. Realizing this Jane relaxed a bit more and our legs were then fully touching and to add to it she put her hand on my leg and moved it slowly up my leg and resting on my thigh. I smiled faintly and put my hand on hers, lacing our fingers together. Jane then leaned on me, and rested her head on my shoulder.**

"**You're a comfy pillow Maur," she sighed tiredly. I put my free hand on her head and stroked her long curly dark hair.**

"**You girls comfortable back…" Vince started and then quickly silenced himself, seeing Jane's head on my shoulder and me petting her hair. I smiled and I felt my cheeks grow warm from being non-verbally embarrassed.**

**Jane's soft snored gently roused me from sleep. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Jane's face inches from my own. My lips had grown dry from Jane breathing on me so I licked them because I didn't have any lip balm at the moment. Then Jane moved her head to get comfortable again and her lips brushed mine, sending me into a blushing fit. She opened her eyes and I said, "You're so cute Jane."**

"**What?" asked a groggy Jane.  
>*<strong>Jane POV*

**Maura was staring at me strangely, but I realized why: we were just inches apart from each other. I restrained a blush as I slowly got up and our lips touched, just barely.**

"**Uhhh I-I'm sorry, Jane,' said Maura embarrassed, I smiled at that obvious fact. **_** Why is it whenever Maura does something with me or gets close to me my heart beats faster?**_

"**You okay Jane?" Maura asked as she inched closer to me, curiosity bubbling in her emerald eyes.**

"**Yea Maur, I'm fine. If I wasn't would I be looking you in the eyes?" I challenged. Maura then smiled broadly and nodded vigorously. I then caressed her ivory cheek with my hand and gave her a "look". She blushed darkly and settled for holding my hand, with our fingers closely interlocked. **_**I think she likes me. **_**I thought to myself.**

**We arrived at the school and Korsak dropped us off.**

"**Behave you two," he warned. I was about to flip him off when Maura grabbed my hand and waved good-bye to him. Then he drove off, leaving us at the school. Maura seemed to relax more when he left. Maura then looked around to see if anyone was watching us and grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her.**

"**Wh-what are you doing?" I asked.**

"**Calm down Janie," Maura said as she rubbed my arm. She got closer to me and I could feel her shaky breaths. Our lips were mere CENTIMETRES apart when I got what she wanted. I then closed the last of the space separating us, into a kiss, our first kiss. After a minute of holding the kiss, not making it anything more, we broke apart.**

"**Have a good day my dear Janie," Maura said calmly but still a bit shaky.**


End file.
